<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们尚未知道那个S级哨兵的精神体是个什么动物 by NishikawaRan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597992">我们尚未知道那个S级哨兵的精神体是个什么动物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan'>NishikawaRan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哨向PARO<br/>在鸽（<br/>但当做1END也没问题（问题发言）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我来完成这个任务并不需要向导，况且他看起来弱的就像个MUTE。”</p>
<p>茅崎至背靠墙壁，站在不久前说了这话的哨兵对面。对方扣着兜帽，低着头叉腿坐在那儿，若草色的头发完全地遮住了眉眼。想起刚刚的事，至心里还是有些不爽。他抱着手臂，又忍不住把目光落在哨兵的身上。</p>
<p>April，或者说卯木千景。谁会不知道他的名字呢？即便之前的向导死去了，他也是塔里最强的哨兵。关于他和前任向导的事至只是略知一二，听说那位向导拥有着首席向导的程度的精神能力，所以与两名哨兵建立了精神连接。April是其中之一。之前的向导死去后他消失了一段时间，回来之后就丢掉了这个名字。</p>
<p>不过真的见到本人的话……<br/>
这位S级的哨兵个子很高，好像没有一块没用的肌肉，是相当纤长的身形。不要说哨兵了，在普通人里也是偏瘦的。比起高级哨兵不是更像模特吗？至暗自腹诽，把视线从哨兵的身上移开。他并没打算正面点评这位从刚才起就没正眼看过他的哨兵，哪怕是一个最低级的向导，被说成MUTE也是会非常生气的。</p>
<p>更何况他是一个不折不扣的A级向导。</p>
<p>至的精神力量，一直都在同期的向导之上。他的共感力相当强大，虽然嘴上说着好麻烦，但见到落单的哨兵被过于敏锐的五感所累时，也做不到置之不理，会帮些力所能及的忙。但是都不要说结合了，哪怕是对于和哪个哨兵建立起长久的合作关系，至都持着一个巧妙的回避态度。反正，塔分配下来的任务都会好好执行的，搭档是谁很重要吗？</p>
<p>“至先生基本上就是向导里的雇佣兵嘛？”<br/>
小了他几岁的朋友——一位优秀的哨兵，摄津万里如是说。</p>
<p>用还在圣所的时期就耳熟能详的知识来说：强大的向导只会服从于和自己水平相当的哨兵，而越强大的哨兵也往往越青睐于和自己相配、甚至更强，并拥有自我思想的向导，因为这会唤醒他们与生俱来的征服欲。</p>
<p>至并不想被谁征服。对于建立长久而稳定的关系，也没有太大的兴趣。而做为向导的他如果抱着这样的想法的话，即便拥有着相当强大的共感能力，但对于更侧重于配合自己的哨兵的精神攻击的方面，也会因为没有固定搭档的哨兵，每次任务都需要重新演算。所以他在精神攻击上，算不上有多优秀。最终综合评定只能到A级，虽说当事人倒是不觉得有什么可惜。</p>
<p>至承认他的体能确实不怎么样，但是做为一个向导又不需要有多厉害的体能，得是什么肌肉虬结的猛男才行。<br/>
塔发给他的任务，在描述上隐秘又危险，只有A级以上哨兵与向导能够完成。但为什么是他呢，八十分的向导和满分的哨兵的组合？即便对千景的事知之甚少，至少知道他强到几乎不需要向导。其他哨兵与向导配合都很难完成的任务，他靠着PILLS就能完美解决了。</p>
<p>想到这里，至又看了一眼对面散发着生人勿近的气场的哨兵。他并不想和这个傲慢的人搭档，但是很遗憾塔给予的任务，除非被判定无法胜任，不然是无法修改的。所以即便那个S级的哨兵言语冒犯了他，这次的任务他也要和这个人待在一起了，至少一个星期。</p>
<p>早知道就不拒绝万里的“共战”邀请，错开“档期”也就不会被分配到了。反正塔里肯定会有闲着的S级的向导，不会被这个人叫MUTE的那种。</p>
<p>“万里是谁？”</p>
<p>“欸……”</p>
<p>至根本没想到会被搭话，当对方的声音响起来时，正畅游在漫无目的的思考的海洋里的他被吓了一跳。他的视线重新回到了哨兵的身上，那个人不知道什么时候摘掉了兜帽，露出原本掩在阴影下的眉眼。那是一双狭长的凤眸，目光锐利，瞳孔是勿忘草的蓝色。哨兵径直看着他，至感觉到一阵寒意。好像早春的月光，遥远而冰冷。</p>
<p>“是我朋友，一个A级哨兵。配合过几次还算默契，怎么了吗？”</p>
<p>哨兵还没有站起来，这种压迫感就很惊人了。像一片冰冷的沼泽，至觉得他就是一脚踩在边缘的人。他还是很诧异，自己应该没有把内心的想法说出来。即便拥有过于发达的五感是哨兵的天性，他人的想法也不是那么容易窥视的吧？何况他们还不是什么结合关系，只是一次任务都还没开始的临时搭档呢。还是说他不小心说出口了，没能逃过哨兵敏锐的听觉呢……</p>
<p>他正设想着可能，脚边却传来温暖、柔软的触感。<br/>
拖着毛茸茸的大尾巴的小熊猫跑了出来，爪子扯着他的裤角，在他腿的后面藏了一半脑袋，像被吓到了一样不敢完全冒出头来，又好奇地忍不住偷看。<br/>
怎么偏偏这个时候跑出来啊？至无奈地扶额。小熊猫却没有回去的意思，翘着一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，好奇地往对面的哨兵身上看。</p>
<p>“没什么，刚刚冒犯了。”对方从原地站起走向这边，低头看了一眼他的精神体，挑起眉来。“我听说过你，脸很出名的向导。”</p>
<p>几乎是调侃的口气，和之前留在至心中的印象多少有些不符。哨兵比他高出一些，所以说话时低了点头。距离很近，至脆弱的耳根被温热的鼻息吹的痒痒的。他下意识地往后挪步撤出一些距离，抬起头展露出一个得体的营业笑容。“多谢夸奖，您也不差。”</p>
<p>哨兵弯起他锐利的狭长凤眸，关住了瞳仁冰冷的蓝色，展露出一个笑容。虽然危险，却一扫刚刚给人的生人勿近感。“卯木千景，接下来的几天多多关照。”</p>
<p>“茅崎至，我才是要请前辈多多关照。”</p>
<p>说完话才发现腿边一松，扯着他裤脚的小熊猫溜到了对面去，还胆子不小地用一双小爪子抱住了哨兵的长腿，似乎想要亲近。对方看过去一眼，似笑非笑的样子让至尴尬地只好耸耸肩，无力地解释起来。“……呃，它平时不是这样的。”</p>
<p>“也就是只对我这样吗？”千景轻描淡写地说着，蹲下身去把拽着他裤脚的小熊猫抱了起来。小熊猫开心了，摆动着丰硕的大尾巴往千景的怀里钻，还亲昵地在他戴着手链的腕关蹭来蹭去。至简直要直呼丢人，实在不忍直视他的精神体对那个陌生的哨兵撒娇一样的表现。</p>
<p>说到底……<br/>
真的假的。他可是那个传闻中不喜欢动物，所以连自己的精神体都很少叫出来，所以除了他的元搭档没有人知道他的精神体是什么动物的那个S级哨兵，卯木千景啊？</p>
<p>而被很长的定语形容的那个哨兵，现在心情相当不错的样子。他抱小动物的手法堪称专业，此刻一只手托在小熊猫的大尾巴下面，另一只手覆在绒毛里轻轻抓揉着。人和动物都是一副相当享受的样子。<br/>
不真实感更强烈了。至单手捂脸，试图强行叫自己的精神体回来。小熊猫还陷在千景怀里，一边被抚着摸尾巴。千景抬头看了他这陷入窘迫的搭档一眼，极轻地笑了。</p>
<p>“好好相处吧。”<br/>
哨兵又低下头，对怀里的小熊猫低声说着。</p>
<p>- to be continue -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>开水煮白菜都比这个有滋味</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卯木千景是毫无疑问的单干派，这倒是非常方便。<br/>虽然以一个向导的立场，茅崎至这么认同会有些奇怪。秩序固然重要，但是很多时候成组的哨兵与向导们建立在先配合后发展基础上，再完成任务的默示流程是繁琐的。虽然并不是说任何的时候，但“任何时候”也都有一些捷径。</p>
<p>在这方面他是个结果主义者。就算多悉知熟络，也不是长久的关系——那种历经数战的固定兵队。乱序，所以没必要。和搭档的哨兵有协同作战的共识就够了，不需要太多别的联系。所以，即便是和这位看着就不好相处的S级哨兵——</p>
<p>……虽然，哪里变得不那么好这么概括了。</p>
<p>主要是他听到了。搭档的哨兵怀里抱着他丢人的精神体，虽然声音很轻，但就那么一点的距离，使至听的一清二楚。无论在和谁说，跟初印象都差了不少。但他无暇思考更多，只恨不得揪掉他那只没出息的小熊猫的大尾巴。干什么呢，没见过帅哥哨兵吗？而且你这家伙也是公的吧。</p>
<p>虽然至是在社会性死亡的羞耻感里淹死了，千景对此倒是相当愉快。对方的精神体在他怀里黏了一路，直到车上也没有离开的意思，于是他也没有松手的打算。<br/>茅崎至无语，硬着头皮开口，说实在是给前辈添麻烦了。言下之意你不松手我很难叫它回来。</p>
<p>千景让出窗口的位置，示意至先坐下。小熊猫用软乎乎的小耳朵蹭他，乌溜溜的眼睛很亮。它毛茸茸的，带着动物体温的热度，还像块散发着巧克力的甜香的蛋糕。</p>
<p>“哪里，一点也不麻烦哦。”</p>
<p>眼见着至的营业笑容僵在脸上，很快裂开，碎成几片。这很有趣，千景觉得。让他暂时的搭档向导也变得可爱，像只小熊猫。</p>
<p>结果当然还是让他这临时搭档的向导粘人的精神体顺利回去了。但当事人似乎深受打击，具体体现在下车后茅崎至只跟他打了声招呼，先往住处去了。<br/>为了让同队的哨兵和向导能更默契的相处，在任务的周期，两人要住在同一宿舍。虽说是这样，也只有任务开始前的一夜或许会留在这里。</p>
<p>卯木千景看着茅崎至的背影变小，脚步放的不快。他走上楼去，他们的那间宿舍没有关门，门半开着。至已经换好了作战服，正弯身系牢鞋上的带子。千景抱臂靠着门的一边，没走进房间。“塔的指令，现在下去集合。”</p>
<p>最后抽紧，完全地固定住了。至抬头，对方的身影落在他眼中。他的终端没有响，因为对方是比他高级的哨兵，所以接收信息的优先权被自然地分配了过去。这对于至来说还是第一次，虽说没什么好在意的，但总有一种身为向导却被哨兵主宰着的不适感。<br/>千景的兜帽扣回了头上，表情又变得看不太清。就像气场转换的开关，使刚刚不知拜谁所赐的尴尬的气氛像不存在的记忆，让向导觉得恍惚。他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了一下还是忍不住开口询问。“前、…千景先生不换衣服吗？”</p>
<p>“没那个必要。”</p>
<p>交给他们的是B级的侦查任务。既非攻击性任务，相反要避免与敌遭遇，进而暴露己方作战意图。不和集体行动，他们需要先行赶去战区附近的驻扎区待命。按照惯例，塔发下来的都是比哨兵和向导低一级的任务，对于这位S级哨兵来说或许的确是“没那个必要”，但也正因如此，至又松了口气。</p>
<p>B级，还是侦查任务，抽到好牌了嘛。<br/>早点结束回去打游戏，还能赶上圆桌骑士手游开活，肝就送三丽鸥联动皮肤的兰斯洛特和高文！这不比搞明白这位谜之最强哨兵在想什么热血多了？</p>
<p>此刻的“最强哨兵”把注意力都放在了地形的勘测上，终端投射出的屏幕上青绿的电子纹路，在哨兵的手指下变换，他在虚空的键盘里敲下一串代码，整片区域的结构就在眼前展开。<br/>熟练的像是我不应该存在一样呢。虽说，如果对方的“好好相处”就是这样的话，那倒也挺轻松的。只是“这种程度”的任务，那个人之前是这么说的。任务太容易的话，他会觉得无聊吗？放在自己喜欢限制条件来增加游戏的乐趣上不难理解。短暂的相处并不能得出结论，还有着强烈的印象差。塔的最强哨兵，那个传说中的April……</p>
<p>但这并不会怎样。</p>
<p>而至叹了口气，为了任务顺利完成还是得主动配合着点。他在千景的身后闭上眼睛，展开精神触角感知着周围的一切。实际上来说，由向导来对环境进行探知才是最优解。哨兵的感官过于敏锐，一些白噪音也会增添不必要的负担。</p>
<p>至深呼吸，之后将释放出的精神触角带给他的信息毫无保留的转换为语言。此刻目不能视，精神却在偌大的世界畅游。这是向导的独有的能力，不能用便利与否来概述。千景所处的位置像一团青绿的火，他不知道对方是不是在听，只是说出来。</p>
<p>“……以上。没有异常，今晚可以好好睡觉哦。”</p>
<p>言罢，他睁开眼睛，正发现千景看着他。<br/>虽说没有抱着对方会听进去的希望，但“有在听啊”的满足感朴素地传达过来时，果然还是……</p>
<p>是——意外之喜的感觉？</p>
<p>他便眨眨眼睛，轻盈地笑起来。</p>
<p>“如何，前辈？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说是好好睡觉，室外的环境也算不上多舒适。</p>
<p>夜晚的驻扎区其实很安静，几乎只听得到树叶翕动的声音。他们住一个帐篷，但空间不算小。至其实差点就睡着了，在这时听见了千景的烦躁的抽气声。他只看到对方的背影，帐篷外升着一簇不像属于这个时代的篝火，是这秋夜的室外没有那么冷的原因。<br/>一两颗火星在空气里炸开，发出噼啪的细微声响。至突然惊觉，即便只是这种细微的声音，但对千景来说，其实是真真实实的折磨吧？这里也没有隔绝噪音的静音室，他是睡不着的。</p>
<p>秋天的夜晚真冷啊。至抱着肩膀缩了缩脖子，但是还好，真的很感激对方生起的火。他没说什么，集中散布自己的精神网。探知到了空气中漂浮的情绪，是在对方极力的压抑下的烦躁。</p>
<p>“……稍微放轻松一点，前辈。”虽然是自说自话。<br/>茅崎至闭着眼睛，精神力像无形的小触手一样试探着。他进不去卯木千景的精神域，那里的屏障很强，似乎不愿意对人敞开。至小心翼翼地去接触，却被一阵坚定的力量反弹，他短促地闷哼一声，撤回自己的精神力。<br/>他只好无奈地收手，却突然被对方一阵强大的精神力牵引。那种力量纠缠着他，引导他进入了对方的精神域，那片阻挡着他的屏障消失了。</p>
<p>……不，更像是打开了门。<br/>意味着哨兵接纳了向导的精神探知。</p>
<p>虽然没有说话，他得以在卯木千景主动的牵引下，来到他的精神域中。他看到，头顶悬着弦月的海。离海岸线尚远的地方，海浪掀起不规则的波澜，反复的拍打着礁石。</p>
<p>离他再远些的地方，像海中的一片小小的岛屿。至看到模糊的影子，那是千景的精神体吗？浪就快拍打上来了，它会将那个小小的身影吞噬吗？</p>
<p>……不可以！</p>
<p>他并不知道自己能做什么、做得到什么。但在心底强烈的拒绝着，拒绝着浪涛将他看不清正体的“那孩子”吞没。他的精神力从四肢百骸散播出去，碰到冰冷的海水，使他打了个冷颤。<br/>即便意识清楚的知道，这只是哨兵的精神图景。触角仍旧顺着纤细的链接向前延伸，把海浪隔绝在岛屿之外。他松了一口气，才意识到这竟然和全力支援一个哨兵一样程度的消耗了精神力。</p>
<p>……不过，那个真的是卯木千景的精神体吗？至试着随着自己的精神力探知过去，还想再看清点，这不完整的精神连接却像被拔掉电源的电视机一样，一瞬间掐灭了。</p>
<p>“……欸？”</p>
<p>而卯木千景的呼吸变得平稳了，空气里浮动的躁动因子慢慢消散。</p>
<p>对方是什么时候转过身的，完全没有意识到。</p>
<p>距离太近了。使至的心脏漏跳了一拍，像少女漫画的情节，他愿意解释成只是发生的太突兀了。而千景的蓝色眼睛，让他想到那片精神图景中的海。现在是平静的。他不清楚，精神安抚是成功了吗？</p>
<p>“睡吧。”<br/>千景先开了口。</p>
<p>很难解释那种感觉。没有再次进入到对方的精神域中，哨兵的精神力却纠缠着他。</p>
<p>至没有回答，也没有反抗。<br/>在对方话音的末尾闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>- to be continue -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>